I'm The One Who Was Wrong: Forever
by OneDream
Summary: NEW CHAP UP.. the sequel to I'm the One Who Was Wrong. EdxWin everything escalated from one simple sentence. But are they really meant for each other or will their love fade away with time? it's post series and post movie..lemons in chps
1. Chapter One Coping With The Loss

Disclaimer: the anime or its characters do not belong to me. Enough said.

I'm back with the sequel to my first story; I'm the One Who Was Wrong. I'm sorry I took so long in posting it up, but I had a huge writer's block on this chapter, hence why it's so short, and I was writing other stuff.

I guess this story can be read by itself, but I don't know.

I'm going to try writing this from certain people's point of view to see how it is. Tell me if you like it or not.

Thank you to anyone who reads and/or reviews this fic. I appreciate it greatly.

!#$&()-+

CHAPTER ONE – COPING WITH THE LOSS 

I walked into the house with groceries in my arms. I almost dropped them trying to get through the door. It was quiet. I set down the bags on the kitchen table.

"Winry!" I called from where I stood. "Come help me put away the groceries."

I received no answer.

I tried again…

No answer.

I became suspicious. _Where's Winry? _I went up the stairs and stood in front of Winry's room. I knocked. Nothing. I put my ear to the door and heard sniffling and short sobs. I sighed. I hated seeing her like that. She was so depressed without _him_.

"Winry," I said softly. "It's me, Alphonse. Are you okay? Do you want me to come in?"

After a minute, I finally got a response, "I don't feel too good, Al. I think I should rest."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk or anything?"

"No. I'm just a little tired."

"Okay." I walked back downstairs. It had been this way for a while now; Winry and I would be having a good time laughing and reminiscing about positive things then, I would leave to do something and would find her crying. It saddened me. She missed brother so much it killed her inside. I was hurting too.

It had been a few months since I got my body back, since Ed disappeared. It was hard on everyone. We're trying to move on step by step, but something in the house always reminds us of Brother. It could be a shirt, a hair tie, or an old alchemy book.

&&&

I returned to take a break from my training and to see Winry and Pinako. We had diner together and they asked how my training was going and things along that line. I helped out after we ate and got ready to go to sleep. I went to wish Winry a goodnight.

I found her in her room looking out the window. I watched her. I knew who she was thinking about.

"Alphonse, do you really think Edward is still alive?" she asked, still looking out the window at the stars.

I sat on her bed. "Yes, I do. I can feel it in my bones. I know he's out there somewhere."

"Yeah, I can feel it, too in my heart and soul."

The room went silent. I knew about Brother and Winry being together. I could tell that right away after getting my body back.

"I miss him so much." Winry voice cracked on the last words. She began to cry. I stood and gave her a hug. She cried on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Winry, I know he's trying to find a way to get back to us, somehow. He wouldn't leave us alone like this. He wouldn't leave _you_ alone." I rubbed her back.

_I hope she can get through this._ I thought.

&&&

Things were just so difficult without him. I loved him. No…I _love_ him. I can't keep thinking he's dead. I know he's alive. I know he is somewhere thinking about me. About all of us.

I miss his arm around me, his body heat, his gold hair, his amazing self. Everything is so much darker without him. Without his presence, I feel like I'm dying slowly.

But I have to think positive. I have to push all the horrible possibilities of Ed never coming back to the side. I have to put all of my faith into believing that Ed will return.

And he will.

Author's Note: sorry it took me a while to put this up, writer block. yeah and sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer. And in the next chapter we'll get to see Ed and what he's up to. Thanks for reading and I hope you R&R.


	2. Chapter Two The Lack Of Similarity

Disclaimer: no, I don't own the characters or the dialogue at the end.

Chapter two right here. Hope everyone likes it and I hope it's not too short.

Thanks to anyone to reads the fic or reviews.

!#$&()-+

****

**Chapter Two – The Lack Of Similarity**

"Edward, are you just going to lie on your bed all day?"

Ed removed the covers from over his head to look at his father.

"Maybe."

Hohenheim of Light watched his son and sighed. He was sulking in his misery.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"I have a meeting with the Thule Society. I'll be back later."

When Hohenheim left Ed pulled the covers over his head again, and looked at the darkness. His breathing became heavier as the oxygen supply decreased. He thought about everything. He thought about Alphonse and if he got his body back, he thought about equivalent exchange and if it was real, and finally, he thought about Winry and how she doing.

_Winry._

He missed her. How could he not? He loved her, and they were, literally, a world apart.

He gave a long sigh, but it turned into a loud growl. He felt like punching a wall. He turned his body around so that he was looking directly at the white wall. He stared at it as if expecting something to happen to it. He could feel the moisture forming in his eyes, flooding them. And when he blinked, his tears spilled over onto his cheeks and pillow.

He fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I felt happy. I actually felt good. But then I remembered where I was and how silent the house was, too.

My shoulders fell in sadness and grief. _I'll never see them again._

I know I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it. Not when all seems hopeless.

So many questions ran through my head. Does Al have his body? Is he somewhere here? What if I ruined everything for him? I can't bear such thoughts. Then, there's Winry. Another million questions run by me. Is she all right? Does she miss me like I miss her? Is she crying for me right now? Is she trying to find me?

I let out another growl.

This world is so strange and foreign to me. I don't belong here. I feel so…so…useless. And that's exactly what I am. The only thing I was good at—my one amazing talent—doesn't exist here. In this world, clapping your hands and expecting something to happen or appear out of thin air is a bad habit. Just last week a vase tipped over and, on instinct, I clapped my flesh hand together with my mechanical hand and thrust them to the ground thinking a hand or cushion or anything would save the vase from falling, but it hit the floor and shattered into pieces.

That's how I feel. Shattered. Broken.

I have to put up with it, but I hate this alien world. I hate the lack of color and brightness. I hate the lack of life. I _hate_ the lack of similarity.

But I have to put up with it.

* * *

Not long after I began reading up on many things like, scientists and their theories and projects. I found them interesting. And maybe they can help me.

I came across this one guy: Herman Oberth. His ideas enticed me and I read more on him. I needed to see him.

I was packing my things in a suitcase when my father came in.

"Planning a trip, Edward?" He asked.

I didn't answer his question, "Look." I handed him a clipboard.

"A Liquid Fuel Rocket? Robert Hutchins Goddard?" He read it.

"He's and American, but there's another guy studying the same thing in Transylvania right now."

"Wouldn't happen to be named Dracula, would he?"

I ignored his futile attempt at a joke. "Naw, it's Herman Oberth. He's been a student here in Munich. I'm gonna see him."

"You mind telling me why?"

"He thinks he can get to outer space in a rocket. No one knows exactly what's up there beyond the atmosphere. Maybe it's like the Gate. A portal between different worlds." I continued packing my things.

"Haven't you studied Einstein's theories?"

"No one believes him."

"If you can't use alchemy, you'll go banishing. Isn't that the plan, son?"

I paused. "I know that my alchemy did something. I saw Al put back together at the Gate. I thought it was for me, but then I woke up here and until I understand why I have to keep working."

"You knew the only way to keep your body and mind was to come to this side, so you did it without thinking. Subconsciously."

"Still, what Al returned to me I lost again. I should have found a better method." I berated myself.

"But nothings ever perfect. Haven't you realized that yet? Earth turns on a tilted axis just doing the best it can."

I finished packing and went downstairs and out the door. Hohenheim followed me. I stopped.

"It's wrong. I thought I made and equal exchange. My body, mind, soul for his. Yet, here I am still alive. So does that mean Dante was right except to the opposite extreme and I got something for nothing? Or does it mean that in reality Al wasn't—"

"You boys had a long journey together," I turned around to face him. "All the people you helped along the way, all the hardships, the pain of losing friends you loved, the determinations swept in blood. Don't you think that may have been the price you paid?"

_Maybe_. I smiled and went on my way.

I boarded a train like I always used to do with Al. Except, I was alone this time.

But I knew. I knew I'd see him again.

Winry, too.

!#$&()-+

Author's Note – there it is. Hope everybody enjoyed it. It was longer and whatnot. Don't forget to review. I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter. I was thinking of going straight to the Shamballa chapter, but we'll see. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'll probably wait a month for some good reviews.

If you like DBZ then check out my Goten and Bra fic that I'm currently writing. Thanks.


	3. Chapter Three One Year, Seven Months

Disclaimer: nah, don't own the anime.

A big thanks to everyone who left a review. I love reading them.

I know I haven't been updating as often as most would like. But like everyone else's excuses, I've been busy. I've had to deal with school and exams and stuff like that. And I've been getting kind of lazy.

I'll try to update sooner. It depends how fast I can write another chapter.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. I have a feeling that this story will range from 7 - 12 chapters.

Recap: in the last chapter, Ed was trying to cope without Winry and there was the dialogue from the last part of the last episode of the series.

Thanks to anyone who reads the fic and/or reviews. Enjoy.

!#$&()-+

Chapter Three – One Year, Seven Months

_One year and seven months._

"That's it? That's how long it's been? It feels like an eternity." Winry whispered to herself. Her face fell, but she kept her chin up and perished any sad thoughts of Ed.

"I have to go shower." She said as she headed towards the bathroom.

After a nice long shower, Winry went to her shack where she started working on some auto-mail. That's all Winry did these days. Her typical day was: wake up, take a shower, get dressed, work on auto-mail, eat, work on some more auto-mail, eat again, then go to sleep, and repeat. There was no excitement in her life anymore, nothing to fuel the fire. And lately she had become exceptionally horny. She missed Ed in more ways than one. _I don't know what I'm going to do without him._

_Ding-dong._ The doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong. _"That's right, Al is coming today." She hurried to answer the door.

When she opened the door, a very radiant Al greeted her with a hug. "Hi, Winry. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, Al. What about you?"

"The same. Izumi couldn't make it, but she wanted to come."

"That's okay. So how's your training going?" They sat down at the table.

"Fine. Izumi says I keep getting better and better."

"That's great!"

"Yea, I think I've found a way to get Brother back…"

Winry stopped at the thought of Ed actually coming back. She wanted him to return so badly, but she feels it would be awkward once they saw each other again. "Are you sure?"

"Well, no but I'm so close I can feel it. Or make its just another fluke." He frowned, "I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't mean to bring your hopes up."

Winry smiled tenderly, "It's fine, Al. My hopes have always been up anyway."

* * *

She straddled my hips. My hands roamed her body. Her hands did the same, unbuttoning my shirt and kissing me. That kiss. I loved it when we kissed, when our lips touched so gently and our tongues united. I deepened the kiss with passion, showing my undying love for her. Damn! I wanted her badly. I discarded both her bottom attire and mine. She slid down on me. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from moaning. It felt so good. My hands rested on her hips and she started rocking on me.

Then…I woke up and growled. _Fucking dream! _I was so mad that it was just another dream, another fantasy. That, and I was hard. I can't seem to stop having wet dreams of Winry and me. It killed me to know that I might not ever have her again like I used to. I might not ever see her again.

I lay on my bed until my aroused manhood went away. I then got up to take a shower and get dressed. I then went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning, Ed. Sleep well?"

"Hey, Alfons. Uh, I slept okay. What's for breakfast?"

"The usual stuff: eggs, sausage, and toast. Would you like some?"

"Sure, I need a good meal."

Alfons prepared the food on a plate while Ed watched him. _He looks so much like Al. But he's so different._

"Here you go, Ed. I'll see you later." Alfons said quickly.

"You seem in a hurry."

"Yea, I really excited about this rocket development thing we're doing and I want to get there early."

Ed nodded dully. When Alfons left and shut the door Ed sighed. _My life is so meaningless here. I have to go to my world. I have to keep searching for more answers._ Edward stood and left the house.

* * *

Aphonse made his way up the small hill of the cemetery. He walked past gravestone after gravestone until he reached his destination. There, he stood in front of the tombstone that belonged to his mother. He leaned down and placed the flowers he had bought on it.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I feel like I failed you. You told Brother and I to take care of each other, but I'm safe here and Ed isn't." Al let the tears stream down his face, "I'll keep finding a way to bring him back to fulfill your wish and for Winry's sake. Please help me to be strong so that I can get Brother back. Take care, Mom. I love you…"

He wiped his face and started walking, contemplating so many things and thinking about everything.

He stopped and just stood there. Al lifted his head up and looked up at the sky. His eyelids slowly closed.

_I'll return you to where you belong, Ed. I promise._

!#$&()-+

Author's Note – there you go. I hope you all liked it. I'll try to get the next up sooner which will probably be easy, but not until I finish writing the third chapter for _Not What I Expected. _Thanks for reading and, if u want, leave a review! Peace.


	4. Chapter Four The Memory of Shamballa

**Disclaimer**: don't own anime or some of the dialogue

**Sorry** for not updating sooner, but summer has kept me busy.

So basically I got nothing to say here except this is the Shamballa chapter and it is a **lemon.** This'll be my **second** lemon. I hope you like it.

As always, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. They keep me going.

**Recap**: In the last chapter, Winry and Ed felt different longings for each other. Ed and Al both became more determined to reach each other. And stuff like that.

**Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews the fic. I appreciate it.**

If there are **misspellings** or **incorrect grammar usage**, you'll have to ignore them because I might not proof read everything.

So, yea..enjoy!

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Four – The Memory of Shamballa**

Okay, so here I am in a rocket about to launch back into the world of Alchemy. My home. Where I belong. But why do I feel sad. Maybe this world has grown on me. Maybe not. I saw Noah as I skyrocketed through the gate. I felt a pinch of guilt pierce through me.

Then I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Not about the situation, but about Winry. She'll be there. Right? She'll welcome me with open arms. I hope. But I have to take this seriously. Both worlds are in danger. I have to stop that bitch, Eckhart. Al will help me.

Al…I wonder what he's been up to. I can't wait to see him. It really will be great to be reunited with him once more.

* * *

Sciezka had led Winry to the underground city. Winry knew something was up with Ed. He's coming back. She knew it. Otherwise, she wouldn't be carrying around an auto-mail arm and leg. 

She was finally going to see Ed again after two dreadfully long years. Winry hoped she'd be able to keep her composure and not burst into tears.

She couldn't wait to see his face again.

* * *

Ed flew through the gate with force. He didn't know the first thing to flying a rocket so, naturally, the rocket began to glide up and down. It swayed and then he hit something on the tail of the rocket that made it go down. The rocket was on fire. Ed tried his best to have control of it, but failed as the rocket crashed into a building and went down somewhere. 

The rocket had split in two and Ed was on the ground holding his hurting head.

"The landing still needs some work." He mumbled to himself.

"Edward," He heard a very familiar soft voice and gasped. He lifted his head and there she was. "I was wondering when you'd show."

"Winry." He sighed. _Finally._

Winry then hugged him tightly. She couldn't believe it was him. When she saw that small rocket go down she had a gut feeling it was Ed. Now here he was in her embrace at last.

Ed blushed. It's been so long since he felt her this close. Too long.

"Welcome home." Winry said with tears forming in her light blue eyes.

"Thanks." He responded simply.

"Brother!" He already knew who that was.

"Sciezka." He saw her. "Al.." Ed had never been happier to see Al in the flesh than he was right then. Even though he didn't show it too well.

"I knew I'd see you again." Alphonse said as he smiled. He was right all along.

They saw Eckhart's rocket blast into the sky.

"What is that, Brother?" Al asked a little concerned.

"It's a rocket-powered airship and it's armed." Al looked at him. "They came to conquer this world and use any power from us to fuel their own war."

Al felt a wave of guilt hit him. "It's my fault."

"So you're the one?" Ed asked, mildly surprised. "You made the gate on this side?"

Alphonse's eyes grew wide as he began running.

"Al!" Edward screamed. He ran after him but faltered. His mechanical leg was severely damaged.

"Same old Ed." Winry said. "Home for five minutes and you're off on another mission, but you can't go into battle with that arm and leg can you?" She opened her suitcase. Sciezka and Ed gasped.

"You've been lugging those around this whole time?" Sciezka asked but she didn't expect an answer.

"Great," Ed said. Winry was always prepared, "but I'm not so sure they'll fit me. I've grown, you know?"

Winry took out the arm. "Who do you think you're dealing with here?" She smiled.

The whole time while fixing Ed's arm and leg, Winry stole glances at him. Ed did the same and when they both made eye contact, they blushed. Ed didn't know why he felt nervous around Winry. This was the girl he loved. He felt like a kid on his first date.

Winry was having similar thoughts as she was fixing him. She looked at him again. He looked back at her. But this time they didn't tear their eyes away from each other. Instead, they smile at one another. Then Winry connected the nerves and Ed let out a grunt of despair.

Winry put the finishing touches on it. "Okay. Try standing up."

"You know sometimes I thing you enjoy causing me pain." Ed stood and tested out his new arm and leg. It felt good using Winry's auto-mail again.

"Perfect!" Sciezka exclaimed.

"Considering all the guest work, I'd say I did an okay job, don't you think?"

Ed looked at her and smiled. "Sciezka, I hope you don't mind I need to borrow Winry for a minute. We'll be back." Ed took Winry by the wrist.

"Huh?" Sciezka asked confused.

"Ed, what—" Winry started before Ed cut her off.

"Don't worry." He looked her in the eye. Winry couldn't complain as he led her behind a random building.

"Edward, did you need to tell me something?"

Ed clapped his hands and slammed them against the wall. He made two cement blocks come out of the wall. Ed sat on one of them.

"Yes, Winry, I do." He said answering her question. "Sit." Winry did so.

Edward knew what he had to do. He already knew how this all was going to end. It upset him, but there was nothing he could do. He sighed.

"Winry, I love you so much—"

Ed was interrupted because the next thing he felt was Winry's lips pressed firmly on his. Ed melted into it. He waited so long to feel this. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth as if it was the first time. When they broke apart, Ed stood and held Winry close.

Winry's head rested on his chest. "I've missed you."

"I know, me too." He grabbed her face in between his hands and kissed her.

"Winry," He said as she kissed his neck. "I, well, there's…" Ed couldn't concentrate on what he wanted to say because Winry was very distracting.

"Winry, please…"

"Ed, I need you."

"I'm here, don't worry."

"No, I _need_ you." When Ed looked at her, she had her hand in her pants, playing with herself.

Ed blushed a deep red as he started to feel his own pants get tight.

He gulped. "Winry, I don't think this is the time to—"

"Ed, please. It's been two years without you." Ed felt bad he had left her alone for so long. But he did want her just as bad as she wanted him.

Ed suddenly threw his head back when he felt Winry's hand on his manhood. She rubbed him through his pants. He immediately became erect. There was no way he was going to deny both of them the pleasure they wanted. He felt like a horny teenager. Maybe he still was, but he needed her right now.

He kissed her with passion as he took off both their jackets. He unbuttoned her shirt while kissing her neck. Winry tilted her head to the side to give him better access. She then proceeded to take off her pants. Ed slipped off his own shirt.

He let Winry run her hands along his chest. He missed how that felt. She touched every inch of him, as if trying to remember his whole body, because in the back of her mind, Winry knew Ed would have to leave again. So, she would make the most of it right now.

Her hands roamed over his abs until they reached his pants. She unbuckled them and Ed pulled them off completely. He looked deeply into her eyes. She saw the lust and passion that burned within them. Ed's hands went to her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall. He took one in his hand and rubbed it. Winry moaned.

Ed smirked. He would always be able to do that. And he had better be the only one. Ed stopped massaging her breasts, to Winry's disappointment, and took off his boxers. Winry did the same to her panties.

Ed shoved her gently against the wall and kissed her viciously. His flesh hand traveled to her center and rubbed it. Winry moaned into his mouth.

"Ed.." She moaned out his name.

Edward smirked again as he licked and sucked at her neck while slipping a digit into her entranced. His finger went in and out of her. Winry's body grew hotter and she let out a small scream. She was close to her climax.

Anxiously, Ed removed his finger. At that point he needed to be inside Winry. Her moans were getting to him. Winry scowled at him. Ed laughed. He couldn't help but kiss her.

Ed lifted one of her legs and whispered into her ear. "I love you." He entered her and sighed deeply. He'd waited so long to feel her around him, it was almost as if he was dreaming. He stayed like that for a moment to savor the feeling. Then he proceeded to thrust within her. He started out slow at first to make it last longer. Then he gradually sped up.

Winry was enjoying every second of even though it hurt every time Ed thrust into her because she was banged up against the wall. But Winry wasn't complaining. She was just glad she was finally with Ed again.

Like the good boyfriend Ed is, he sensed Winry's pain and lifted her to place her on the seat he made, all the while still pumping into her. His hands rested on her hips as his mouth went to her breasts. Winry gasped when she felt Ed's hot mouth on her. She arched her back trying to get as much of Ed as she could.

Winry couldn't last much longer with Ed multitasking like he was. With one last, loud moan, she climaxed whispering his name. Ed watched her face as she came. He kept going, faster now trying to push for his own release. Soon, after another long and hard thrust, he spilled inside her, grunting.

Edward gently lay on top of her catching his breathe. Their bodies were both filled with sweat from their lovemaking.

Winry hugged him. "I love you, Ed."

Ed smiled and returned her hug. "I love you, too."

Then he frowned, knowing very well what was coming next.

When they had their clothes back on, Ed grabbed Winry and kissed her fiercely.

"Winry," Edward hesitated. "There's something I have to do."

Winry's face fell. She knew it would end like this.

"Don't wait for me." He said mournfully.

They heard ships rocketing through the air.

"More ships are coming." He looked at her. "Find Sciezka and hide."

"And please," Ed pleaded. "Don't wait for me like you did this time." Ed thought he was about to burst into tears because Winry was already crying. He hurt her. _Damn! You're so stupid!_

"I understand." Winry said.

"Goodbye, Winry." Tears formed in his eyes. He walked away but Winry grabbed him.

She turned him around and kissed him. She sobbed. Ed kissed her back one last time.

He mouthed an 'I love you' and ran the other way.

* * *

Edward went to find Eckhart. And with Roy Mustang and Al's help, he defeated her. Now, he had to destroy the gate and leave his world behind—with everyone he cared about in it. He was leaving Al and Winry. And he felt miserable, but he had to do this. 

What had surprised him, however, was that Al hid in a suit of armor and joined him. He helped him destroy the gate.

Some of Ed's grief was gone. But he still felt incomplete.

* * *

The boys left their world and lifetime friend, Winry. 

Now, the only thing Winry had was a memory of the boys' existence.

!#$&()-+

**Author's Note** – there u go. Nice and lengthy. This story is not done yet! There will be a happier ending. I hope u all like it so far. Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts.

Thanks : )

And check out my **DBZ** fic, _Not What I Expected._


	5. Chapter Five Jerry

Disclaimer: don't own the anime..

So here we go with another one.

**Thanks** so much to whoever reviewed..some of them gave me a good laugh :

**In the last chapter** – the whole shamballa thing happened and yes I ended just like in the movie but with a twist so I hope u like what I plan to do with this.

**Thank you** to whoever reads and/or reviews the fic.

**Enjoy !**

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Five – Jerry**

"Edward, what do we have to do again?"

"I told you, Noah, we're going to destroy that uranium bomb."

"Oh, right."

"Brother," Alphonse began as they walked down a sidewalk, "do you even know where you're going?"

Ed gritted his teeth, "I told you, Al, I asked a man if he saw it and he said that this scrawny guy had it."

"Yea, but we didn't even see the man you asked. Are you sure you're not lying?"

"I'm sure, Al." Ed hated when they didn't believe him.

They'd been traveling for two weeks looking for the uranium bomb and now that they have a lead, they don't believe him. It reminded him of times years ago when they would search for the philosopher's stone. There were always false leads and things like that. So maybe Noah and Al didn't think it was true for that reason.

In any case, Ed was looking for a guy around his height and age with dark brown hair and a cocky grin. That was the description that the man in the store had said when Ed showed him a picture of the uranium bomb and asked if he'd seen it. Noah and Al were elsewhere asking other people so, of course, they didn't see the proof. Edward had been excited to find a lead so early in the search. He only hoped that it wasn't another false lead.

As they walked on, naturally, Winry came to Ed's mind. He was always thinking about her. At times, it annoyed him because he couldn't get her out of his head. And at other times, he enjoyed it because he loved her. He smiled at the thought of her. He remembered the last time he saw her and blushed. Then Ed thought about what had happened afterwards and frowned. It was a bittersweet goodbye.

Ed simply sighed and continued to look for the uranium bomb. He saw pedestrians all over. Some where outside of buildings having everyday conversations about politics and the economy. Some were laughing with each other and telling jokes. People were attempting to cross the street and others were sitting on benches resting. One woman was dragging her son along the sidewalk. Another man was holding a uranium bomb………_wait? The uranium bomb?_

Ed snapped his head quickly to look. There it was. The man held the uranium bomb against his ribs tightly as if afraid someone would steal it. The man did in fact have dark brown hair but with blue eyes and a small smirk.

"There it is!" Ed exclaimed to his companions. Al and Noah followed Ed's gaze.

"I guess you really weren't lying." Al said.

"Humph. I told you. Let's go get it." Ed hurried towards the man, but stopped shortly as Al grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, Brother. Shouldn't we set up some kind of plan and not just rush into it?"

"Yea, we need to approach the man calmly." Agreed Noah.

Edward blinked. "Okay, what do you suggest we do?"

Al thought for a moment. "I say we follow him until he comes to a stop then we approach him and make small talk as any friendly stranger would and tell him that the bomb he's carrying is dangerous."

"I don't know, Al. He doesn't look like the type that would just hand over something of value." Ed said.

"Well, we will just have to try." Noah said determined.

Ed shrugged but went through with the plan. They followed the unknowing man for a bit longer before he went to sit down on a bench to rest, just like Al predicted.

Coolly, Ed walked over to the bench. "Is, um, anyone sitting here?" He asked.

The man looked up. "Uh, no, go ahead."

Edward nodded and sat down. He thought for a moment. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Ed said looking at the sky.

The man appeared mildly confused at why a random stranger would talk to him. "Yeah, nice."

"So, what are you doing here?" Ed glanced down at the uranium bomb for a second.

"Nothing, just taking a short break before I continue traveling." He said casually, finding no harm in talking to a nice guy.

"Oh, really? I travel too." Ed said. He looked ahead at a tree that Al and Noah were standing behind. They gave him a thumbs up.

"Is that so?" The man's ears perked up. "That's great to find another person who's a traveler. There's not many around here. Where you traveling to?"

"No where, actually. I have no place to go." Ed lowered his eyes, sadly, but then cheered up at the thought that the uranium was only inches away from him. "How about you?"

"Eh, I'm going to meet this guy somewhere." He didn't go into detail.

There was silence and the Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't think of anything else to say to this man so he decided to introduce himself, "I'm Edward." He extended his hand.

The man took Ed's hand and shook it, "Jerald or, preferably Jerry."

Ed smiled slightly, "Say, Jerry, what is it that you got there?" Ed motioned to the object in Jerry's left hand arm.

Jerry hid the object more as if Ed were going to snatch it. "Oh, this? It's just, um, my investment."

"Investment? What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Jerry seemed a little cautious, "I'm going to sell."

Ed nodded as if understanding then asked, "What is it? And where'd you get it." Ed had inched closer to analyzed Jerry's response.

Jerry tensed at Ed's probing. He eyed him skeptically. "You know I think I got a good enough break. I think I'll be going now." Jerry smiled sheepishly. "Nice meeting you." He began walking away from Ed.

"Hey, wait!" Ed yelled after him. "Come back!"

Jerry saw Al and Noah come from behind a tree and join Ed. He began sprinting. _What the hell?!_

"Way to go, Ed!" Al said as they ran after Jerry.

"Oh, shut up. I almost had it."

Jerry ran down sidewalks bumping into men and women. He ran across the street nearly getting hit by a car that honked at him. His chasers were right on his heels. He was breathing heavily, hoping to not run out of stamina. He made a sharp left turn that lead into an alley and a dead end.

"Shit!"

"Jerry!" He turned around at his name.

"What do you want from me? I only stole that fruit because I was hungry. I hadn't eaten in days and I'll pay you back the money I stole. Just please don't hurt me." He clenched his eyes tightly.

The three travelers looked at each other.

"This isn't about that." Ed said.

Jerry opened one eye. When he saw no weapons in their hands, he opened his other eye. "Huh?"

"We don't want to hurt you." Al said calmly.

"Listen, Jerry," Ed began, "We just want to ask you about that bomb you have in your hand."

Jerald glanced at the object in his hand. "Bomb? That's what this is?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You mean you didn't know that?"

"No, I knew it was some sort of weapon, but I didn't know what." He concentrated on the 'bomb' for a moment. "You mean I've been carrying a bomb with me the whole time?!?!" He almost dropped it. _I could've killed myself with this!_

"Yes, where did you get it?" Noah asked.

"Um, I stole it from some guy who said that this man up north in Gratle would pay a fortune for it. So, I took it 'cos I need the money." He looked up at the trio. "Why is it so important to you?"

"That is a uranium bomb and is highly dangerous we have to destroy it before it gets into the wrong hands."

"Destroy it? The hell you are! I'm going to sell it." His eyes flashed with determination.

Faster than Jerry could blink, Ed snatched the bomb from his hands and ran. "Come on! I saw a pond near by." He yelled to Al and Noah.

"What the—" Jerry stared at his hands in disbelief. It was his turn to chase these strangers down.

Unfortunately, for Jerald, he was unable to catch up until they reached the pond in the park. He ran towards Edward who pulled a lever down and pressed a button, then threw it very quickly.

"Get down!!" Ed yelled.

Jerry was going to attempt to catch it but was viciously pulled down by Ed.

The next thing anyone heard was an explosion and a splash

!#$&()-+

**Author's Note** – hope everyone liked it. What'd ya think of Jerry? Like? No like? Let me know : )

**Thanks** to whoever read the story and an even **bigger** thank you if you review.

And check out my **DBZ** fic _Not What I Expected._

Thanks and bye!


	6. Chapter Six Two Weeks

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime.

**REALLY** sorry for not updating sooner (its not like me) but I've been busy with school and sports.

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it, they made my day.

In the last chapter, I introduced Jerry. I hope you guys liked him.

**Enjoy!**

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Six – Two Weeks**

"Get down!" Ed yelled.

Jerry was going to attempt to catch it but was viciously pulled down by Ed.

The next thing anyone heard was an explosion and a splash.

The group of four had their hands over their heads as drops of water hit them along with some patches of grass.

Jerry was on the floor in a fetal position with his eyes clenched tightly. After a moment, he opened one eye nervously. He then popped his head out to see the outcome.

He frowned sadly. There appeared to be nothing left of the uranium bomb.

Edward stood and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. Noah and Al did the same. They didn't seem to notice Jerry kneeling on the floor ready to cry his eyes out.

"Noooo!" Came a wailing sound from the floor.

They turned their heads to see Jerry slumped on his knees with his arms outstretched as if he was going to hug someone.

"My bomb…" He whimpered.

"Trust me it was for the better." Ed said curtly, brushing off some more dirt from his sleeves.

Jerald narrowed his eyes on Ed, "You!" He stood and faced him. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Yea. I saved this world from it's destruction."

Jerry bawled his fists and growled. "No! You just destroyed my investment. My whole future was riding on that!"

"Give me a break," Ed said walking away. "The only thing invested on that piece of—oohff."

Ed was tackled to the floor. Jerry grabbed Ed's collar and shook him. "Son of a bitch!" Ed was punched hard in the face. He kneed Jerry in the gut to push him off but Jerry refused to let up.

Before the quarrel could get any more out of hand, Al and Noah peeled Jerry off of Ed.

Holding his cheek, Ed stood from the ground.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?"

"You are!" Jerry sighed heavily, "I got nothing to support myself with…not anymore."

Though his throbbing cheek hurt, Ed couldn't help but feel bad for Jerry. However, he sure didn't show it.

"That was the only solution," Ed said as he began walking towards the sidewalk with Al and Noah close behind.

Jerry looked up at them. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?"

Frowning, Ed turned around. "We just came to destroy the uranium bomb and since we have, we'll be off."

"Yea, my ass!" Jerry called after them. "You have a debt to pay me and I'm going everywhere you're going until you do."

Ed blinked. "Are you serious?"

Jerry crossed his arms, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

The three travelers looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Risembol couldn't have been more quiet and peaceful. You could hear the leaves bristle against the soft winds. The birds chirped in the day and the crickets chirped at night. In the dark skies, the stars were seen clearly like beautiful bright lights. There wasn't a single disturbance of any kind. Not a trace of tumult or upheaval. Yes, Risembol seemed to be the definition of tranquility.

And that's exactly why Winry Rockbell hated it. She wanted tumult and upheaval. She wanted disturbance in the way-too-peaceful town of Risembol. She was bored out her mind. She literally had nothing to do except work on auto-mail all day. Of course, she loves auto-mail, it's her passion, but she doesn't know how much more finished auto-mail parts can fit in her workshop. She walked in there the other day and a pile of arms and legs nearly collapsed on her. That would've been the end of her.

And she wanted something to get her mind off…

"Winry?" called Pinako called from downstairs.

Winry left the silence of her room and went to see what her last relative on this earth wanted. "Yea, Grandma?"

"Winry, can you take this package to the Mule's house? They've already paid for these parts and I need you to get these to them."

"Sure, Grandma, I'll go right now." Winry slipped on her jacket and took the taped up boxed, walking out the door.

The Mule's house wasn't very far. Winry thought a good, short walk would do her some good and so would some fresh air which she badly needed. The box she carried in her hands was small; it probably had some small delicate parts in them.

As she walked on passing the river, she couldn't help but remember the last time she went on a walk to the Mule's house. She was with_him_. She remembered how _he_ was rude to Mr. Mule. It had been funny even if it was impolite. Winry continued walking on trying not to let the missed memories get the best of her. When she eventually reached the Mule's residence, she knocked on the door. Soon enough Mr. Mule answered with a smile.

"Oh, hello Winry." He looked down at the box, "I suppose those are the parts I bought."

"Yupp, you got it. Here you go." She handed it to him.

"Thank you…Say, where's that blonde haired boy that was with you last time What was his name? Edw—"

"He's not…in town right now." Winry cut him off. Her eyes saddened.

"I see," Mr. Mule chuckled. "He was quite the catch."

_He sure was_, Winry thought. "Well, I'll be off. Goodbye." She forced a smile.

"Ok, bye now." Mr. Mule smiled back and watched her carry herself slowly up the road.

Winry had to get out of there, she had tears in the corners of her eyes. She began to run with her eyes shut as she let the tears fall. She continued running until the air in her lungs were drained. She looked up and saw that she had ended up at the river. It was the river where she and _him _had first kissed. She must've subconsciously ran here.

She hugged herself as she looked into the sparkling water. There were so many memories by this river, so many amazing moments she spent here. Winry saw _his_ face in the water, glistening and smiling. She smiled too as another tear fell from her soft blue eyes. It had only been two weeks since his departure and she was missing _him_ SO badly. It hurt to think of the only man she'd ever love and how_he_ just left. It was painful.

She walked the rest of the way home and went straight to bed. Pinako told her to come down for dinner but Winry simply said she wasn't hungry. She just lay in her bed thinking of _him_. Thinking of Ed.

!#$&()-+

**Author's Note** – there you go. More things are to come and A LOT of twists and turns will occur with this one. I wish I could've made the chap longer since it took me such a long time to update but I promise to update sooner. Once a month? Idk I'll try. Anyways, reviews would be nice :)

Check out my **DBZ** fic, _Not What I Expected. _It's updated!!


	7. Chapter Seven One Month

Disclaimer: don't own it

**Recap:** last chapter was like an introduction to what's to come, not much happened but I assure you all that a lot more exciting things will occur.

**SO SORRY** for the late update, but, again, school and sports and my novel and friends have been overpowering my efforts to finish this story. But I **WILL** finish it. Actually, this chapter has been finished for a long while, but I couldn't complete my other fanfic. But now I have and am updating them at the same time!

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed, I'll love you forever and hope you like where the story is going so far :)

**Enjoy!**

!#&()-+

**Chapter Seven – One Month**

Lately, Winry has felt tired and light headed. She would often just lie in bed for a while and then fall asleep. Then when she awoke she'd still be feeling some fatigue. It was strange for her. She usually had more energy. Maybe all the vigorous work she put into making auto-mail lately has finally caught up with her.

She also has had these weird food cravings. Winry would often make herself a salami and Doritos sandwich. And she loved it. It was her new favorite thing to eat. It was strange because she never before would have eaten something like that, but all of sudden she was.

Winry often walked around the house lazily, trying to find something to do other than work on auto-mail. She would pick a book about alchemy but within minutes she'd be sleepy or bored. She had no idea how Ed and Al could find any of this stuff interesting. She flipped through a hardcover book and a picture slipped out. Winry unfolded the photograph and saw it was a picture of none other than Ed. He was sitting on the couch holding a book he'd been reading. His facial expression was priceless. He looked utterly confused and Winry chuckled. It seemed that whoever took the picture had caught him by surprise. Ed was young and looked full of life. His hair was a shiny gold as always. He was wearing everyday clothes: a gray and red hoody and a simple pair of jeans. He wasn't clad in that red robe and black leather pants he usually wore. She had always found him more attractive and handsome in normal clothes.

Winry wondered why she'd never seen this picture before. She decided that she would cherish this picture; it was rare to find pictures of the Eiric's. They were never one of those families that went to have portraits taken.

She folded the picture up making a mental note to frame it later. She walked to the kitchen and absentmindedly opened the fridge and pulled out the mayonnaise and salami. She grabbed the bag of bread and pulled out two slices.

_I wonder where he is. _She thought. _What could he be doing?_ She shook her head as she spread mayo on both slices. Winry could have pondered on Ed if she wasn't so concentrated on preparing her food. She took two thin cuts of salami and put them on each slice of bread. Winry then took some Doritos and put them on the salami. She placed the other bread slice on top and marveled at her creation. She brought the tasty sandwich to her mouth and took a bite.

_Mmm…So good. _She ate her delectable salami and Doritos sandwich slowly, savoring the taste.

When Winry finished her luscious meal, she felt a bit drained. _I can't be tired from just eating a sandwich. I should be energetic._

Whatever the case, she laid on the couch, slightly closing her eyes. She was confused as sleep overtook her worn out body.

* * *

Ed frowned as Jerry commented on everything they passed. "Oh, my God!" Jerry exclaimed. "What the hell is that? She looks like a man!" Or _everyone_ they passed.

"Shut up, Jerry. You're not the prettiest looking person either." Ed said, getting irritated as the group of four walked on.

"I'm more handsome than you. That's for sure." Jerry mumbled. "Where are we going anyway?" he later asked.

_Good question_, thought Ed. They'd been traveling for two weeks without purpose. Since the uranium bomb was gone, there was no need in going anywhere. At least the first two weeks that he and Al have been in this world they had something to do, something to look for. Now, they did nothing but travel around and search for food. They had money but they'd been saving it for an apartment to live in to start their new lives. It was going to be hard with Jerry. They'd need more money for a bigger apartment so Ed was thinking of ditching him. Though, he'd probably come searching for them.

"Hey, guys, wait up. I'm gonna try to steal us some fruit from this grocery place right here. If you see me run out just follow me." Normally, Ed would have protested, but this time he let him go.

While he was out of earshot, Ed told Al and Noah to hurry and run away from Jerry.

"But why, Brother? He's getting us food, and I know we're all hungry?"

Ed was famished from the little rations of food they ate, but nevertheless, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life listening to Jerry complain about everything.

"Forget it, we have money." He said as he grabbed Al and Noah and started heading away from the grocery store.

They were about to cross the street when they heard someone scream, "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Ed was about to make a run for it once he heard Jerry's voice, but was stopped when he heard Jerry call out to him.

"Eddie, I got you some strawberries. You like them don't you?"

_Why the hell did he have to use that _name?He hated when he was referred to as 'Eddie'. It annoyed him to no end and he pummeled anyone who used it. Every person who has ever called him 'Eddie' can vouch for that. But he did love strawberries though. He turned around and saw his brother and Noah already eating some. He sighed in defeat and ran over to them so that he could fill his empty stomach.

"I got some great news for you all." Jerry said happily as he took a bite of an apple.

"You're leaving us?" guessed Ed, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"No, of course not, I just ran into my old friend. One of my best friends, in fact. And I asked him if he has a place for the four of us to stay." He took another bite of the apple.

"And…" said Ed who was waiting in anticipation. "What'd he say?"

"He said yea, he has an extra room and a couch for us to use. But he said we'd have to pay him some rent, but he'd be able to get us some food."

"Wow, Jerry! That's great news!" Exclaimed Ed. _Having Jerald around was actually beneficial for once._

"Yeah, great job, Jerald." Noah praised him.

"Thanks Jerry." Al added.

Jerry smiled at them. "Anything for a couple of friends."

* * *

When they met Jerry's friend, it was like meeting another Jerry. Alex was exactly like Jerry in almost every way except for looks. Alex had curly black hair and wore glasses but his personality matched Jerry's so much that it was scary. No wonder they were such good friends. Around Alex, Jerry seemed to be more comfortable. It was like seeing a more open and more annoying Jerry. But Edward would definitely put up with it. Alex was giving them a place to stay, he had to be grateful. Jerry had even mentioned something about Alex being able to get them a job at the grocery store.

Alex's apartment was small and simple. It had four rooms in total: two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. It was a bit messy and plain. In the second bedroom there was one bed which it had been decided that Al and Noah would share together—they had strangely volunteered. That left two couches occupied by Jerry and Ed.

Edward had a good first impression of Alex. He seemed to get along with the curly-haired man. Alex was friendly and witty and, also, sometimes sly.

After getting settled in Alex's apartment, the group had a small dinner and went to sleep. Ed lay on the couch with a blanket over him. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He lazily thought about his future in this world. He wondered what would happen. He thought about settling down and finding a wife to marry then maybe he'd have some kids and just live in peace. But there was one problem.

He loved Winry.

Every night he thought about her. Any time he had to himself, he would think of her. He missed her and he knew she missed him. He thought it was crazy that they were apart. He was regretting the decision he had made to leave her. He promised himself that he wouldn't regret doing what he did. But there he was feeling remorseful as ever. He pictured Winry in his mind. He longed for her warmth, for her closeness. He wanted to feel her touch and smell her soft hair. He wanted to hold her and tell her that he'd always be there for her. He wish he could hug her tightly into the night and awake to her smiling face, just like he used to.

Ed felt a tear escape his eyes. He turned on his side and forced himself to fall asleep. Within minutes he felt tired and silently whispered a few words to himself before his mind fully closed,

"I miss you, Winry…"

!#&()-+

**Author's Note** – **HELP!** Obviously, there will be a happy ending and I have an idea on how its going to end, but I'm not sure how Ed can get back to his world. I have an idea but I'm not sure if it would be possible with the whole Gate thin and all. **Does anyone have and suggestions on what I can do? Thanks.**

Thanks for reading.

Check out my** DBZ** story, _Not What I Expected_. It's updated!!


	8. Chapter Eight Two Months

**Disclaimer:** don't own the character, but boy, do I wish I did…actually not really, that'd be bad

**Recap:** Winry has food cravings, Ed tries to ditch Jerry and ends up finding a place to stay and meeting a new minor character, Alexander.

**Sorry** for the late update but with the summer here I'll have more time to write, hopefully. xD

**Thanks** to anyone who reviewed.

**Enjoy!**

!#&()-+

**Chapter Eight – Two Months**

_I gently kissed her on her soft lips. My arms lay lazily around her back. Her hands were on my biceps, reaching up and making their way around my neck. She played with the soft hairs there, sending a blissful sensation down my spine. _

_I kept kissing her._

_When I pulled away, I didn't really pull away; my forehead stayed against her own, our noses just barely touching and our eyes gazing into each other._

_I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling like a helpless idiot, but despite my attempts I still grinned. How could I not? She was beautiful and she was happy with _me_. She accepted me in every way and with all my flaws. And she was in love with me as much as I was in love with her._

_She smiled back, white teeth shining and blue eyes glistening._

_I whispered so quietly so only her ears could hear, "I love you."_

_I kissed her lips when I saw her mouth open to no doubt reply to my unfettered confession. She didn't need to tell me, though, because I already knew. But it was still very comforting when she said the same words after we broke away._

"Elric!"

I really hate it when my thoughts are interrupted.

"What're doin' staring off into space like that? There's food in isle three that still need the new pricing. Hurry up!"

"Okay, baldy," I muttered.

"What'd you say?!"

"I didn't say anything, Mr. Lenson. Are you hearing things again?" I began walking away towards isle three.

"I don't hear things, Elric. If you don't start doing what you're supposed to, I'll make…"

His voice along with his words disappeared as I turned to the next isle.

I wish he hadn't disturbed me while I was daydreaming. Any memories of Winry always helped me get through the day and that particular memory was very consoling. That moment was perfect and rare. I wish I could have frozen it and engulfed myself in it so that I could never forget the wondrous recollection.

On my way to isle three, I caught a glimpse of my brother, Alphonse, flirting with Noah. She giggled and he chuckled. I stared at them for a moment before passing their isle.

Did Al…? No. That's absurd. Or is it?

Huh, they look cute together.

I arrived at isle three and sighed. Life at the grocery store was utterly boring and uneventful. Jerry had managed to get Alphonse, Noah and I jobs. The pay wasn't gracious but at least we were earning money. Though, working here has made me actually miss the military. I could spend money like I was on a shopping spree. It was a fine luxury and now being stuck in this world has made me realize the labor other people have to go through.

I sighed again and got to work.

* * *

Sometimes I like to hum when I'm working on auto-mail. I hum the nursery songs that my mother would sing to me when I was little, and I hum the latest pop songs around.

Den is lying lazily on the floor next to me, drifting his eyes up every time I try to hum a particularly high note.

I continue working, sticking my tongue out from the corner of my mouth in deep concentration. Then I stop suddenly, setting down the fading screwdriver and yawn. I stretch out my arms, arching my back, my chest in the air and my head rolling back.

"Ah, Den, auto-mailing ain't easy."

Edward's face flashes in my mind.

"Neither is life."

* * *

He came back from work and dropped on the couch, exhausted. Honestly, he had never done any laborious work in his entire life.

Al and Noah seemed to still have some energy in them and they went for a walk. Ed had to raise an eyebrow. What the hell was going on between them?

"Hey, Eddie!" Jerry popped up in front of his face.

"Don't call me that." Edward stood, walking away from Jerry, hoping to get rid of him.

"How was work today?"

"Grueling—something your tiny, puny mind can't register." Edward opened the fridge, grabbing the pitcher of water.

Jerrald was the only one who didn't work at the grocery store. He didn't need to; Alex let him stay at the apartment, free of charge.

"Oh, c'mon, you're just jealous you don't have a mind like this." He pointed at his temple and winked.

Edward took a sip of the cold, refreshing water. He muttered, "Yeah, right. I bet if I knocked on your skull it'd be hollow."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Winry slept for hours. A longer time than what she was used to. She slept well into the morning. When she opened her eyes she saw her ceiling. She felt well rested and energetic…for a moment.

A sick feeling came over her. It started at the pit of her stomach. She gagged. Then she ran into her bathroom and puked into the toilet, holding her hair to one side. Afterward, she cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth a couple of times. She hated that nasty feeling you get in your mouth after you've just vomited. She went over to lie on her bed, feeling strange.

Was she sick? Did she have some kind of stomach virus? She'd been like this for the last week. If she was sick, she'd have to go to the doctors, or have a doctor come and look at her. But Winry can't remember eating anything that would potentially harm her. She had just bought groceries. Everything in her fridge was fresh.

_Strange_, she thought.

And another thing: she hadn't gotten her period last month and still hasn't gotten it this month.

She needed to see a doctor. Fast.

* * *

I'm staring out the window, watching nameless and faceless people pass by.

"Hey, Brother, we're all going to a party—Alex invited us. Want to go?"

I turn to look at my brother. He's dressed nicely. Shirt and tie and all. Arm on Noah's back, comforting.

"I think I'll stay here, Al."

"Why don't you come along, Edward? It could be fun." Noah smiles at me.

I force one back. "I'm not in the mood."

Jerry comes in, struggling with his tie which seems to be choking him. "I hate this damn thing."

Al laughs and helps him out. "Eddie, you comin' to the party? You can meet a girl." He teases.

"You're the one who needs 'em most."

He glares at me.

With his curly hair bouncy, Alex walks in. "Are you coming, Edward?"

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"C'mon, Ed. You can show us your dance moves," he says.

"You guys go ahead. I'll take care of the apartment."

I really wish they would just leave and let me be alone.

"Alright," Alex says, "Don't wait up for us, though."

I nod and watch them walk out the door. Finally, some time to think and reminisce.

* * *

"Hey, Alphonse," Jerry says, almost whispering, "How come Ed doesn't like to have fun? Has he always been this dull?"

Al chuckles nervously. "No, it's just that, well, it's complicated."

"Okay, okay. Leave the man alone. Let's go out and have some fun!" Alexander exclaims to them.

* * *

Winry sat there as stiff as a pole. Her blue eyes weren't even wide—she had already guessed it. She looked down at her fingers as they played along each other.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" She didn't even know why she was asking. Of course he was sure.

"I'm positive, Winry." The bearded doctor said, feeling a bit of the tension. "You're almost two months along."

And yet she couldn't help but cry, sob into her hands. Pinako stood next to her, pipe in mouth, rubbing Winry's back.

Afterwards, the doctor had a few words with Pinako.

"Does she know who the father might be? Do you know?"

"Yes, we know but he is…absent for the time being."

"I see." He scratched his beard. "Well, I would have suggested to make sure he takes care of her, give her what she needs but I suppose I'll have to tell you."

Pinkao nodded, almost apathetically. She knew this would happen.

* * *

She should have known. How could she not? Maybe in the back of her mind she did know but she only ignored it. But her belly wasn't getting any bigger. There was no change. Nothing unusual except for the missed period and weird food cravings. And now the morning sickness.

_That'll be fun_, Winry thought.

She sat on her bed, tears dried. Her hands rested on her belly where a baby was growing inside of her. And not just any baby. _His _baby. _His_ child.

And he wasn't here. He'd never be here.

Winry had to fight back tears. She wished she could tell him somehow and make him regret leaving her behind. She suddenly hated him.

_Oh, the lovely mood swings._

"My baby." She'd have to raise him alone. Well, not exactly. She knew her grandma would be with her every step of the way.

But her head still swirled with emotions and thoughts. She clutched her stomach. "Edward."

!#&()-+

**Author's Note** – Pregnancy—that was a real shocker. Don't forget to leave a **review** because the amount of hits this gets does not complement the amount of reviews. I don't really like to update unless I get some **feedback**. xD Hope you enjoyed.

Check out my **DBZ** story, _Not What I expected_. It's updated!


	9. Chapter Nine Redemption

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters…too bad.

**Recap:** In the last chap, Edward grows more detached from everyone and Winry finds out she's pregnant.

**To answer some questions…**there is a point to having Jerry. He's a part of the plot as you'll see waaay further into the story, but there's not so much to Alex—I just kinda added him out of a small need. He's not so important. The Al/Noah thing—well, you'll see where that goes :)

The '#' means a change in scene.

**Thanks** to anyone who reviewed.

I made this chapter super long for everyone. There's two parts to this whole chapter that I was going to split into two chapters, but I don't want to keep any of you waiting long.

**Enjoy!**

!#&()-+

**Chapter Nine – Part One – Edward's Redemption (3 Months)**

Risembol was always peaceful. The hills of green grass shined brightly under the sun in the day, and in the night they glittered beautifully under the white rays of the moon. Yes, it was quite a sight to behold, Winry noted as she stared out the window. She did this often—stared outside into a world that was peaceful from her place in her chair. She spent most her days in her room sleeping, eating, and looking out the window while rubbing her belly. She enjoyed running her hand through her own stomach and massage the life growing inside of her. At times she couldn't believe it. Eighteen and pregnant. She was still so young. She had her whole life ahead of her. But not so much anymore. She had a new responsibility now, and she wasn't going to neglect it. Winry did turn away from working on auto-mail by force of her grandmother. Pinako didn't want Winry anywhere near the workshop for the baby's—and Winry's—safety. Winry would fight her on this, claiming that working on auto-mail was like breathing. And Pinako would respond, It's time you held you breath for a while. So Winry stopped.

And she had never felt such a strong force of boredom in her entire life.

_Look at me_, she'd think, _I've been reduced to a sitting duck!_ Its one thing Winry Rockbell is _not_ used to. Nowadays all she did was sit in a chair in her room and think.

What's worse is that Winry hated when she began to think. She didn't want to use that big cranium of hers for one sole reason: she'd begin to think about _him_. And the thoughts that were summoned weren't sincere or lovey-dovey. No, they were dark, blasphemous thoughts that lingered and strayed in the back of her mind, and they were only surfaced when she had nothing better to do but sit and _think_.

So of course the ideal thing to do was to busy herself with everything else but auto-mail. This was no small task. There wasn't much to do in the house. Winry tried cleaning but Pinako had forbidden her to do so. She tried reading but found that utterly boring. She would cook a lot. She'd cook so much food that Pinako prohibited her to do that too, claiming she was wasting food because only two of them ate in the house. Besides vomiting her meals and fulfilling her weird food cravings only to vomit them again, Winry reverted back to her old, hated time-consuming hobby—staring out the window.

No matter how hard she tried not think of _him_, her mind always, _always_ drifted to the same somber thoughts.

* * *

"Edward, are you sure you're okay?" Alphonse asked his brother who was lying limp on the couch, being lazy.

For the past few weeks Edward had seemed down in the dumps, in the sewers, even. He neglected his hygiene and missed showers and didn't shave. He took some days off work and was on the verge of being fired. There were slight bags under his eyes, indicating his lack of sleep. His eyes seemed to lose their shine as well as his hair, which was unruly right now, pointing out in all directions.

It was definite; Edward Elric had become part of the living dead.

"Yeah, Al," he said indifferently, "I'm fine."

"Why don't you go to work today? Mr. Lenson is getting irritated with your absence. And I don't want you to lose your job."

Ed dragged his head the other way to look at his brother. "Okay, Al, I'll go for you."

Al, smiled. "There you go." He took a sniff of the air as Ed stood up. "Maybe you should shower, too."

After taking a quick shower Ed got dressed for work and left with Al and Noah. Ed walked listlessly while Al and Noah talked and joked. He didn't seem to find anything appealing, much less funny. Alphonse stole a glance at his brother and he saddened.

_What's wrong with him?_ He thought. He made a mental note to watch over him.

He observed Ed throughout the day as he worked. He noticed how Ed's movements were languid and careless. His eyes were half opened; it was like he was sleepwalking. When he swept the floor he made long strokes in any direction. When he assembled fruit, he simply mounted them on top of one another, almost subconsciously which caused the fruit to often topple over. When he assorted the food on the shelves in the isles he placed them in the wrong section. Mr. Lenson didn't hesitate to scold him and Ed didn't even react. He only nodded and went on his way. He was totally out of it. While Al witnessed this he made another mental note to ask Ed about it when they were alone.

* * *

Why did he do this to me? He left me here to rot in my loneliness. He left me here to die without love and without hope.

_Don't wait for me…_he had said to me. But here I am doing exactly that and devastated because of it.

_Don't wait for me._

"How can you ask something so departing of me when my heart screams for you?" I say to my window in a whisper.

No one answers me, of course. There's nothing but the quietness of Risembol. God, I hate thinking like this. I hate thinking these thoughts. I feel as if I'm betraying _him_. But wasn't he the one who betrayed me first? Edward not only left me, but he left his legacy, too. His child. Oh, god.

Tears rim my eyes, blurring the view outside. This poor baby would have to grow without a father. What kind of life is that? A life with only one parent to serve as both your mother and father? It's a hard task. I can't do it. Damn you, Edward.

_Don't wait for me._

Damn you!

I'm not the only one waiting for you now. I miss you so much. I didn't think I would. You had something to do—save the world. I wasn't apart of that plan. I'm not supposed to be saved. Do you even love me anymore? Those words you used to whisper in my ear after we'd been together. All those times when you hugged me close and repeated the words—did you mean it? Or did you say them only to hurt me? Because I'm here and you're…who knows where. We're so far apart. And you didn't bother to take me with you. Why?

I rub my belly. "Edward, why did you leave us?"

* * *

Everyone else is somewhere in the apartment doing who knows what. Al decided to sit on the other couch to talk to me. We're alone. I'm lying on my couch/bed, hands behind my head, and eyes to the ceiling. I'm not in the mood to talk to Alphonse or anyone for that matter. I just want to be by myself. Just me and my thoughts.

"Brother, have you been feeling okay lately?"

"Didn't you ask me earlier? I'm fine, Al."

"But you seem, well, you appear…depressed."

I don't answer.

"And," Al continued, "you're showing all the signs of it. You're not sleeping enough, you're barely eating, you have no energy for anything, you look lost and…broken. I know there's something wrong, Brother. Please, tell me what it is."

I turn around, facing the cushions of the couch, wanting to ignore Al's prodding questions. I suppose there's no denying it, though. Al is right on target. Maybe I am depressed. I've been feeling worthless lately, like I have no purpose in this world anymore. I mean, I defeated Eckhart and destroyed the uranium bomb. What other purpose do I have to go on? I can't find happiness here. My happiness is with _her_. Being by _her_ side. My plans were to start a family with _her_ and live a normal life. But that's impossible now. We're too far apart.

I can't start a new life now. As hard as I try, I just can't. I have no reason to keep on living. I really don't.

"You of all people know perfectly well what's bothering me, Al."

I hear him sigh. "It's Winry, isn't it? It's okay, Brother, I miss her too."

"No, Al, it's not okay." I turn back around. "I left her. Don't you see? I abandoned her. She was my will to live. Now I have nothing."

I left her all alone. What if she hates me? What if she stopped loving me? I can't take this pain anymore. I don't want it. I hate thinking about this—thinking about her. It's hurting me too much.

"That's not true, Edward, you have me. And I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me."

"But I feel so, so…lonely without her, so empty."

Al gave a small chuckle. "Lonely is the last thing you should be feeling. There's five of us living in this apartment. If anything you should be feeling overcrowded."

I laugh with him.

"I know it's hard without Winry, Brother, and I'm not asking you to forget her, but just try to move on. We have a whole new world to explore and take in here."

"I want to go back to her, Alphonse."

Al got up and knelt beside me, gravely. "We both know that's not possible." He looks me in the eye. "Please, Brother, live this new life. Don't discard it just yet."

I tear my eyes away from his, considering his plea. Can I really do it? Can I really live a new life without Winry. Can I possibly find a new kind of happiness with someone else?

It's worth a try, right? "Okay, Al, I'll try it…for you."

Al smiles widely and pats my shoulder, comfortingly.

"Hey, lazy ass," Jerry bursts in the room with a smirk, "are you gonna eat tonight 'cos we were thinking of going out for dinner?"

I look at Al and grin. I am feeling kind of hungry, and there's no use in feeling bummed out when there's so much to look forward to in a new world. No more moping around and no more thinking of Winry—if I can help it.

I turn to Jerry. "Yeah, I'm eating out with you guys."

* * *

!#&()-+

**Chapter Nine – Part Two – Winry's Redemption (4 Months)**

I turn the faucet of cold and hot water on, feeling the temperature and making sure it's just right. Pleased with the flowing, warm water, I begin to undress while the tub fills up.

Thankfully, my morning sickness has been slowly subsiding. Slowly, but it's getting there. I don't feel too bored nowadays. Mainly because I have company. And my companion is the best listener.

They say at this stage of pregnancy your baby can hear you talking, so I have daily conversations with my little one. I rub the increasing bump of my belly while talking away to my baby. The best part of our conversations is the response I get from my little one. Every time I mention something exciting my baby seems to reply by giving a small, faint kick.

The tub is three quarters full. I shut off the faucets and grab the bottle of bath bubbles. I hum while pouring its sweet contents. I run my hand through the water, creating bubbles upon bubbles. I let my hair lose and slip my naked body in.

The water feels amazing to me and my baby. It's perfectly warm and soothing, caressing my bare skin and shooting up warmth into my body in all directions. I sigh peacefully, the water up to my neck.

I close my eyes. "How do you like the water? It feels amazing, doesn't it? Like all your troubles can melt away into the water. Well, not that you have any troubles, anyway. You're just a fetus—my little one growing patiently inside me.

"You know, sometimes I wish you would never come out. Despite the stress you cause my body, you're the best companion I have ever had. Try to get a boy to listen to you. Hah!" A tender kick.

"I see you agree." I laugh. "But other times I can't wait for the day you pop out of me, just to see what you would like. Whose hair you'd have, whose color eyes, whose features. Personally, I think your father's eyes would look beautiful on you if you were a boy. Of course, if you were a girl my eyes would have to do."

Rubbing my stomach, "And sometimes I want to see you, period. Just to see what Ed's missing. Your physical features could be less important. You're his legacy. The legacy he'll never know existed. The child he'll never know he had." A slight movement. "I know, baby, it's sad. It's tragic."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Eddie, this bar is completely filled with easy women. You will most definitely reel one in."

Ignoring the use of the most hideous derived name, I say,"I'm not looking to 'reel in' anybody. I just wanna have a good time."

"What's a good time without a girl to—"

"Jerry," Alex interrupts, "can't you be a little more respectful? We have a lady present." He winks at Noah. Noah smiles at him.

Did I just see a flash of jealousy twinkle in my brother's eyes? Alphonse takes hold of Noah's hand as if to claim her.

"Oh, right," says Jerry. "Sorry. But anyway, Ed, I'm going to make sure you have a really good time."

#

Jerald was right. The bar was flooding with ladies and smoke and beer and drunken men parading all about. I had to dodge men left and right. Some were hanging on to my shoulders for balance, shouting things about their wives or jobs that I couldn't fully comprehend.

We got a table and sat to absorb everything around us. Though, that was hard considering the only thing hitting our faces was smoke. Jerry got us a round of beers and made a toast.

"Here's to—" he stopped, searching for the right words. "To-to, um, to Edward," smirking now, "who has finally let himself relax and have fun with us. This is for you, bud."

He drank up. Everyone followed. I stared at my glass of beer. I was never the one to drink, but this toast is for me. I can relax and have fun. Why not? It's my life, and I have no responsibilities. I can do this.

"To me," I whisper and take a deep swig of the beer. The tingling sensation it sends down my throat isn't very pleasant, but somehow it makes me want more. I take another gulp. Addictive. I want more. I chug down the rest of the glass.

"That's what I'm talking about," Jerry yells. He signals a waiter for another round of beers.

"I'm proud of you, Brother," Alphonse says. I'm surprised that Al would actually advertise something like alcohol. Maybe he's doing it for my sake. "How does it feel to let lose?"

"Feels great."

When our new glasses of beer arrive, I chug mine down almost instantly. And the next thing I knew the room was spinning, and I was being dragged by some random woman. We start dancing to some music I don't remember hearing.

I know I should be feeling horrible for doing this to Winry. I should be feeling guilt. But why am I not? Is this really betrayal? I'm just having some fun, and it's not like I'm going to sleep with this woman in front of me. She's pretty, I guess. She has short brown hair that is in curls. She's no comparison to Winry but pretty, nonetheless.

And I'm smiling. She's making my smile. Or maybe it's the beer. Whatever it is, I know I haven't felt this happy since I got here. I'm sure wherever Winry is and whatever she's doing, she's having fun without me. I'm almost a hundred percent sure.

* * *

I can't fall asleep. I want to, but I can't. It's annoying. My mind won't rest. It won't let me or my baby rest. But I'd like to believe my baby is fully asleep and unaware of my predicament.

I've been lying awake for hours, tossing and turning, covering and uncovering myself with the blankets, turning over my pillow again and again. Finally, I get up from my bed and go to my window.

I always do this when I cannot sleep. Just stare out my window…doing what exactly? Waiting? Waiting for what, for who? Waiting for the skies to open? Waiting for a spaceship to land on the front lawn? Waiting for Edward to walk up the dirt trail leading to my house?

All of them unlikely. I think I am going to die waiting for Edward. Sometimes I like to imagine the millions of possible reasons why Edward would come back and how:

_Edward Elric would receive a calling in a dream that he has a child on the way. He would awake with newfound resolve and go outside the realm of possibility by ripping through time into present-day Risembol._

Another:

_Edward Elric is so overwhelmed by grief and loneliness without me that he somehow summons the Gate and comes back to me, ending his despair._

And yet another:

_Edward Elric is suddenly so damn horny that in order to be completely satisfied, he creates a half-baked rocket that launches him into my bedroom, crashing just at the foot of my bed. Then he would climb out with a hard-on and assault me with those needy kisses of his. And we would make love under the moonlight and live happily ever after with our child._

But of course, unlikely. I do imagine that maybe—wherever he is and whatever he's doing—he's thinking of me. And he's concocting a plan to return to me.

I sigh. I can't live like this, waiting. I can't live off my stupid hopeless fantasies that are just simple manifestations of my inner thoughts and feelings. I am going to die waiting for Edward. Like Trisha Elric died waiting for Hohenheim. Am I really going to end up like that?

And what of my little one? Is my baby really going to grow up without a father? Without a role model or someone to look up to? Will my little one always wonder who her or his father is and what happened to him? Would I be able to tell my baby the truth?

_Yeah, your father and I grew up together, but then he kind of went to another world in like a different dimension, came back, left me again—this time with you in my womb. Then you were born. The end._ I'm sure it'd make a lovely bedtime story.

I shake my head with restlessness. I don't want any of that to happen. I want my baby to have a happy and memorable childhood with some kind of father figure. I want that more than anything. I want that for myself, too. I want to be happy again. I want to feel like there's nothing I should be missing. Nothing to regret. No 'what ifs'.

I won't keep living like this. I'll be happy. I can have happiness without Edward, can't I? Even if I only have Pinako and my baby by my side. I won't wait around like a duck for Edward. Winry Rockbell has more spirit in her than that. I'm not some lonesome whiny girl who does nothing but complain about someone who will never come back. No, I'm a responsible and proud mother who would do anything to make sure her baby lives a happy life.

I'm tired of waiting and wishing for something to happen. I'm tired of feeling so damn sad all the time because of him. Ed has caused so much unhealthy and unneeded grief within me. I have shed so many tears in his absence. He's the one who left me and my little one—his little one. Ugh! It makes me so mad. I can't believe he would do this to us. I thought he loved me, but if he can go live in another damn world without me and his child, then I guess he never really loved me at all. He left me alone. He left me lonely and depressed.

But no more. Sadness—in any form or shape—is no longer a possibility for me and my baby. This is for you, little one. For us. This is all for the best. For your future and mine. For our happiness.

Yes, from this moment on Edward Elric is dead to me.

!#&()-+

**Author's Note** – nice and long. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to **review**. In the next chapter a new, important character will be introduced. I pretty much know what's going to happen from here on, so hopefully I'll update quicker. Be sure to keep up with the story because what I have planned will surely baffle you. ;)

Check out my **DBZ** story, _Not What I Expected_. It's updated!


	10. Chapter Ten Terry

**Disclaimer:** yeah, yeah..u know I don't own..

I have returned with a new chapter! It took me long, but here it is.

**Recap:** in the last chapter Edward and Winry are finally coming to terms with their situations, choosing to get on with their lives somehow.

To **KageSakura:** yeah, I probably should have done something differently with the uranium—it probably should have been an ocean. I don't know why I decided on a pond. In the anime, they have refrigerators. The Dorito's could have been simple tortilla chips. I'm trying to keep it the same as the anime as much as I can. I particularly shy away from AU stories. The Al/Noah thing just kind of happened. I'm aware of their age difference. I was never planning on having them so flirty with each other but it kind of happened when I was writing it. I have an idea of where that's going, though. So, thanks for your review.

**Thank you** to anyone who reviewed =]

**Enjoy!**

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

**Chapter Ten – Terry (6 Months)**

Edward was out in the back of the supermarket taking his break. He sat on a crate, eating a bar of candy. The back of the supermarket was like a large alley. There were two dumpsters that made the air smell foul. Particularly it was because of everyone else in the neighborhood that would come and dump their trash bags in the dumpster. Edward sighed, staring at the brick wall that was the other building. He watched dozens of different people pass by on the sidewalk. They didn't notice him. They simply passed the alley, talking to their companion or walking home by themselves. Edward watched as he saw all kinds of people, large and small, thin and fat, strong and weak, appealing and unattractive, pensive and careless. As he blinked away the pedestrians every once in a while, he caught a glimpse of someone who looked familiar. She walked quickly; her appearance was almost a complete blur. Blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. _Could it be? _Edward stood urgently and ran to the middle of the sidewalk, looking for the woman. He craned his neck and searched for the blonde. There was no sign of her. And it was not like there were many people on the sidewalk for her to disappear so rapidly. _Was it in my head?_ Had he been seeing things? Maybe he was so desperately hoping to see her face again that his mind had conjured a false image of her.

"Eddie!" He turned. It was Jerry. "Your break's over; Lenson is looking for ya."

Edward sighed, stealing one last glance up the sidewalk before entering back into the alley.

* * *

"It's amazing, isn't it Grams?"

Winry and Pinako had just returned from an ultrasound. Winry had the chance to see her baby in its curled up form inside her belly. Though they were a blur, she saw her baby's small hands and feet. And Winry had just discovered the sex of the baby. She beamed and squealed when the nurse told her it was a boy. Small tears of joy formed in the corner of her eyes as Pinako held her hand. The ultrasound had gone beautifully. It was all she expected, except for the beginning when the nurse had asked, "Will the father be joining us?"

Winry hadn't thought about it. She had forgotten it was customary for the father to be present. Winry slightly humph'd. "No."

The nurse had taken the father being a no-show as a sign of abandonment. Her eyes softened toward Winry, and she began the ultrasound.

"It certainly is one of the great miracles of life," Pinako responded. "Now go upstairs and get some rest."

"Are you joking?" Winry has just had a burst of energy from seeing her baby—she has not the time for resting. How could she rest when she was so excited?

"No, it's important that you sleep."

"Grandma!" she whined. "Let me do something like clean or cook. I can cook!"

She ran to the kitchen and began taking out frying pans.

"Winry," Pinako said in a strict tone, "go to your room and rest up."

Winry couldn't believe she was being treated like a child when she had her own child growing inside her. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why don't you go upstairs and think of some baby names?"

Winry's face suddenly lit up. "That's a great idea!" She hurried upstairs, carrying her sudden mood swings with her.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Al, I saw her."

We are all here at a restaurant, waiting for the food we had ordered. The restaurant has dim lighting. It was nothing special. Wooden tables and chairs. A simple bar on the other end.

"But you said she disappeared when you looked for her."

"Yeah, but it was her. I'm sure of it."

"Who are you two talking about?" Jerry asked, being nosey as usual.

"No one," I said, while Al responded, "Winry."

"What a nice name. Is she an ex-girlfriend, Ed?" Alex asked.

I didn't reply. But Al did, smiling, "You can say that."

Jerry nudged me with his elbow. "I didn't you had a love interest." My face felt faintly warm. "I was starting to think you were gay, since you rejected any form of female contact."

I glared at him.

Alex laughed. "Do you have a picture of her?"

I frowned. "No." Only my memory.

"So what happened to you two?" Jerry asked.

I looked away. "It's a long and complicated story."

Neither Alex nor Jerry knew of mine or Al's past. Only Noah knew parts of it, from what Al must have told her. I'm sure she doesn't even know the whole story. Now that Jerry knew about Winry there was no doubt he would continue to ask questions.

I couldn't tell him, could I? It might be nice to share the story of the parallel world that was my home. The coloring of it. The people and friends in it. The science of Alchemy. Oh, how I missed performing Alchemy. That power of generating things that would flow through me as I clapped my hands. It was the only thing I was good at. I was so greatly skilled at it. I study it all my childhood with Al. I learned from my mistakes with it. I was called the Fullmetal Alchemist. I used to be widely known for my talent. Now I'm nothing here. All I have is Al and the memory of Winry. All I have is my fake limbs, which Jerry still has no idea of. I'm surprised the goof hadn't find out yet. When he does I'll have to explain how I came to lose my arm and leg. Maybe when that day comes I'll tell him about Armestris, my home.

"I have time," Jerry chirped, though his attention was quickly diverted when our food arrived. He began to devour the contents of his plate as if he hadn't eaten in days.

* * *

Winry has spent the past week thinking of names for her baby boy. She made a list of the names she would consider and later crossed off all the ones that didn't make the cut. She wanted something elegant but at the same time fun to say. She thought a name that came with a short version would be appropriate. She would call her son by the short name regularly and only say his full name when he was in trouble. Like, Steven and Steve. Or Michael and Mikey. But those names seemed too ordinary. She wanted a name that would make him stand out. A name that would be memorable for her son.

She had finally brought the list down to two names. Parker and Kenly. Parker didn't have a shortened version but it did have a nice ring to it. Parker Rockbell. She liked it. And Kenly could easily be Ken or Kenny. Kenly Rockbell. Also beautiful. Though Parker Elric and Kenly Elric sounded nice also. Winry hadn't thought about giving her son Ed's surname. Edward had no business in her life now. Why should her son have his name? It was out of the question. Rockbell would be her boy's last name. There was no more room for wishful thinking.

After Winry had made her decision and told her grandma of the two names she had chosen, Pinako congratulated her and told her to go back to bed. Winry crossed her arms.

"I will do no such thing. I'm tired of being stuck in the house all the time with nothing to do." She looked pleadingly at her grandmother. "You have no idea how much I suffer from boredom."

"You're going to suffer from my wrath if you don't get back in your bed."

Winry groaned. "Can I at least take a walk? Anything?"

Pinako considered it, feeling it must be harsh not to get out of the house. "Fine, but take Den with you."

"Alright! Let's go Den!" Winry looked back at her dog. He was lazily sleeping on the rug. "Den?!" He opened one eye, yawned, and closed his eye, deciding to sleep instead.

_I guess I'll have to go by myself._

**~*~ Winry's POV ~*~**

The air was so fresh and warm outside. The sun was gleaming with joy and the clouds were faint. It was such a beautiful day. It'd be a waste to spend it inside all day. "Isn't that right, my boy?" I rubbed my stomach. "This exercise will be good for us."

I thought I'd walk to Hendel, the neighboring town. I could feel my son kicking lightly inside of me, as if agreeing.

After minutes of walking and greeting friendly neighbors, my baby began to thrash about, kicking and punching. It hurt. Then I felt these contractions within my cervix and that didn't help the pain. My abdomen began to tighten roughly. The doctor said they were normal during this time of the pregnancy when I had the first contraction one week ago and told him about it. But this contraction was more agonizing. It caused me to get down on one knee. I grimaced, holding my stomach.

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?"

A man came up the hill and took gentle hold of my arm. I looked up. His eyes were like emerald green orbs washed in concern. His hair was the shiny color of a brown paper bag. I felt something in my stomach. Contractions…?

"Are you alright?"

I was mesmerized by his sincere alarm at my falling, when he had never even met me.

"I think I'm fine."

He helped me to my feet. I groaned. This man stared at my form, not in a disgusted way but in awe. It was almost impolite how much he was staring at my stomach. I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

His eyes snapped up. Then he noticed my face and stared into my eyes, again seeming in awe. "I'm sorry. I've never seen a pregnant woman this close up…"

I giggled. Did he live under a rock?

"…and so beautiful."

I looked at him. He blushed and glanced down. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Thank you," I said. I wasn't sure if it was for helping me or the complement. Maybe both.

He nodded. "Do you need help getting home?"

"Oh, I don't want to bother you."

"It's actually no bother at all. Where are you headed?"

"Risembol."

He smiled with newfound luck. "Perfect. That's where I'm going."

I took this time to look at his appearance. He wore dress pants and an elegant button up white shirt with long sleeves and a tie. He had his suit coat around his forearm and a briefcase in his left hand. What business could he have in Risembol? I thought.

I agreed to let him walk me, curious to the reason for his city-like presence.

As we walked I decided to ask him. "So what brings you to the little rural town of Risembol?"

"Well," he said, "I'm looking for the small business of Rockbell Automail. You wouldn't happen to know where it's located would you?"

I laughed. "Sure I do, considering it's my grandma's business."

The man was stunned. "That must mean you are Winry Rockbell, no?"

"Yes, I am. How'd you know?"

"I'm here on a trip to talk to you and your grandmother about a business deal. You see, my family owns a mall complex in the city, and they want an automail shop to open up there."

My attention perked up. "That's interesting. I wonder if my grandmother will go for it."

"I hope so." He gave me a friendly smile. "I'm Terrance Stinpax, by the way."

He held out his hand. I gladly shook it, feeling his firm yet tender grip.

"We should get to my house quickly. I'm sure my grandma would be intrigued."

"Okay, Miss Rockbell."

"Please, call me Winry."

"All right, then you can call me Terry."

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

**Author's Note** – I decided to put the ultrasound in this chapter, which probably could've been done sooner. Did Edward really see Winry? Will sparks fly between Terrance and Winry? Ah, cliffhangers…Don't forget to review.

**Important!!** I asked this before and got some helpful responses, which I am still considering…this story will have a happy ending and I want Ed to come back to his world, so does anyone have any ideas as to how I would go about making that happen??

**Updated!!!**

**DBZ story:**

_Not What I Expected_

**Coming Soon:**

Vegeta & Bulma fanfic called, _The Story in Between_


	11. Chapter Eleven History

**Disclaimer:** yeah, don't own, whatever

**Recap:** Ed thought he saw the other world's Winry, but wasn't sure. Winry decides on baby names. Terrance is introduced and a spark goes off between him and Winry.

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

**I'm the One Who was Wrong: Forever**

**Chapter Eleven – History**

"And I told her, 'Stop acting like you don't want me and kiss me already!'" He placed his elbow on my shoulder, as if we were long time friends. I knew he was a whole head taller than me, but did he have to flaunt it. "And guess what she did." He didn't even wait for me to react. "She kissed me! Her lips were so rough against mine; it was turning me on. Then we went up to her bedroom—"

"I don't need any more details," I told him, flashing him a glare.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Are you sure you're not gay? Alex enjoyed the story."

I roughly shrugged off his arm and continued to sweep the isle. "Excuse me if I'm not a perv." I didn't understand why Jerry felt the need to share with me his little conquests, which he had been having plenty of lately. Gosh, did he really sleep with as many women as he so claims? He's not even appealing to the eye. I mean, he's massively annoying, first of all. And he's always smirking like there's an invisible clip holding up the corner of his mouth. Maybe he gets girls drunk and then takes advantage of their intoxicated state. But even he isn't so despicable. He did mention once that girls tended to gawk at him for his "mesmerizing" green eyes.

"Well, if you're not gonna listen to my great experiences with girls why don't you tell me some of your stories." He scratched his cheek. "What was her name? Wendy? Whiny? Weary? Or was it Weakling?"

I growled. "Winry! W-I-N-R-Y."

He reared back. "Jeez, sorry, if my memory isn't at its best."

I groaned, holding the broom tightly and taking long, irregular strides sweeping the floor.

"So talk to me about her, Eddie. How'd you meet her?"

Why was he even here? He had absolutely no business being in the supermarket, especially during my work hours, and pestering me. I mean, he didn't even work here.

He continued asking, repeating his question, wanting an answer. I gripped the end of the broom until my knuckles turned white. I thought I would break it. "Don't you have something better to do? Go back to the apartment."

"But there's nothing to do there. And all the fun clubs are only open at night."

"I don't care. Take up a hobby and stop harassing me." I walked toward the side of the isle and Jerry followed me.

"Aw, come on, Eddie, I'm just asking about your girl. Could things really have ended that badly?"

"Shut up, Jerald," I growled in his face, baring teeth. "Take the hint and go home already. I don't want you here! You're positively the most aggravating, pathetic, prodding son of a _bitch_ I have ever met."

Bewilderment flashed in his eyes and then they rained with hurt. I hadn't meant to snap at him like that, and I almost instantly regretted it.

"Jerry—"

"Sorry, Edward," he said, the spark of tone in his voice dull and his smirk reduced to a flat thin line. "I was just trying to get to know you better. I mean, you don't open up to anyone. And God knows that can't be healthy." I didn't say anything and looked away. There was a pause. "I won't bother you at work again."

When I glanced back up he was gone.

I sighed. All this time he was really trying to help me out, and I have been pushing him away, rejecting all his efforts to know who I really am. What does he care, anyway? I don't need therapy or pity from him. I tell Al things. Alphonse knows how I feel. That's enough, right? Still, the sad and pitiful look in Jerry's eyes didn't bring me at peace at all. Aw, great. I rubbed at my head. Now I'm going to have to apologize _and _tell him about Winry.

* * *

Terrance rolled up his sleeves before opening his briefcase and pulling out something similar to a sketch pad. Pinako was skeptical from the beginning, careful as to not be fooled by too-good-to-be-true scandals. She would not be moved or swayed into agreeing with such a thing. She enjoyed running a mediocre shop at her house. She never wanted anything fancy and she now certainly doesn't want her shop to be moved into a mall complex, owned by someone else, telling her how to run things. She was her own boss and she liked it that way. Though she already had her mind made up, she decided to give the young man her time of day, for her granddaughter's sake.

She noticed the way Winry's face lit up when she stormed into the house—Terrance in tow—shouting something about a "once-in-a-lifetime opportunity". Maybe it was the waited, desperate contact of another human being that had gotten Winry all excited and ecstatic. Or possibly it was something else that drew Winry to this handsome, friendly man as she leaned close with an intent gaze to listen and watch Terrance talk about this business proposition.

Terrance showed them sketches, that he had created himself, of which floor Rockbell Automail would be located. He went over all the benefits of having a shop in a more commercial environment instead of in a rural setting. He talked about the exposure they would receive and how quickly their business would expand if they'd agree.

It was all very intriguing. And Pinako was sure, to any other old fool, it would seem like the perfect deal. But Pinako wasn't any other old fool.

"Not interested," was all she said.

Terrance's smile turned into a frown, likewise, Winry's jaw dropped. "Grams, you've hardly thought it over. This could be your only chance."

"Only chance for what, to see my business escalade the first month and then drop sales like a bomb? I don't need to think about it."

"Ma'am, how about I go over the financial part and legal discussion?"

"There's no need, Terrance. It's a very nice offer and I'm flattered you would pick my auto-mail shop out of so many, but I'm afraid you're simply wasting your time. I'm just not interested in moving my shop. I'm very happy with the location right here."

Terrance sighed, noting and admiring the woman's resolve. "Very well. But if you don't mind I'd like to return in two or three days, give you time to think it over before I report to my father. If by then you still don't want the venue, I will no longer hassle you."

He stood, gathering all his things. "It was very nice to meet you." He shook Pinako's hand and gave her a stern nod.

"I'll walk you to the door," Winry said.

Terrance turned and gave her a genuine smile at the door. She kept her eyes locked on his green ones.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, also, Winry."

"Mine too. Sorry about my grandma, she's quite stubborn."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I respect her passion and honesty. To tell you the truth I'd kind of like to see that tinge of disappoint on my father's face once I tell him." He chuckled, and then reached into his coat pocket. "Here, please, take my card. I mean, in case your grandma changes her mind or if she has any questions. Or if _you_ have any yourself. I wouldn't mind hearing your voice."

The faintest hint of a blush whispered upon Winry's face. "Of course."

* * *

I arrived "home" that day after work tired. What can I even call this apartment we all shared with Alexander, Jerry's friend? Certainly not home. It was our temporary residence for the time being. I don't know how long we plan to stay here or what we should do now. I have no responsibilities except taking care of Al. But he's growing and doing just fine. I can't try to get my arm and leg back. It's impossible without alchemy, right? The only thing left for me to do is live life to the fullest—something I've been trying desperately to do.

I sighed, plopping my ass on the couch. I wondered where Jerry was. I had to apologize for my earlier rudeness. I still couldn't get over how offended he looked. Walking back, I'd tried to gather my thoughts, mapping out my words on how to explain to him exactly where Al and I are from. It was difficult to decide where to start. I could explain the science of alchemy or Armestris first and work my way to how I lost my limbs and eventually Winry. Then again, I wasn't sure if I should get so personal. It was all very confusing, as well as frustrating. I didn't have a chance to make a decision as Jerald walked passed me—without saying hello—into the kitchen.

He grabbed a drink and sat down at the table, his brown hair a bit ruffled as if he had just awoken. I followed him.

"Jerry," I said. He looked up at me with eyes showing a hint of curiosity but also indifference, as if he didn't give two shits what I had to say. "Have you ever seen my bare limbs?" I kind of panicked and it just came out.

He reared back, raising an eyebrow and shifting uncomfortably.

"I-I mean my arm and leg." I rolled up my pants, hearing him gasp, and then my sleeve.

He stared for a moment. "Whoa, those are hell of developed prosthetic limbs you got. What happened to you?"

I took the seat across from him. "That's the longest story you'll ever hear." I scratched my head, wondering where to start. "First off, Jerry, I just want to apologize for earlier."

"It's all right, Eddie, you were right. I was completely out of line."

"No, no, I appreciate what you're doing. But I think it's time you knew the truth." A kind of admiration flashed in his eyes and his posture changed, ready to hear what I had to say. "Alphonse and I aren't from around here. Actually, we're from a place very, _very_ different. This might be a shock to you but just don't say anything until I'm finished." I took a deep breath, not knowing what his reaction would be. "Al and I come from a universe paralleled to this one. A world where the science of Alchemy has advanced highly. Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. It's also a world where auto-mail has progressed, which is what my fake limbs are." I paused to glance at him.

He looked mystified but was intent on listening. It certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting from him. "Anyway, my mom died and me and Al, being foolish kids, tried to bring her back by human transmutation, a taboo in Alchemy. To gain anything, something of equal value must be lost, that's the law in Alchemy.

"Al lost his body and I lost my arm. However, I managed to attach Al's soul to a suit of armor, in exchange for my leg." Jerry rubbed the side of his face, taking everything in. I was still surprised how calm he appeared to be. "We went off on a journey to retain what we lost. And eventually I ended up here, but I had managed to return Al to his body, even though he was back home in the country we lived in, Armestris.

"We reunited about six months ago—"

"Six months you say?" Rubbing his temple now, as if he had a headache.

"Yes, just some time before we met you." He nodded for me to continue. "Well, there was a revolt caused and lead by Eck—"

"Eckhart."

I looked at him. "H-how do you know?"

Jerry swallowed. "She wanted to open a gateway to Shamballa and destroy it, only succeeding in her first task." He nodded to himself, understanding, but then shook his head.

"Okay, really, how do you know all that?"

"I can't believe it," he said, in an almost nervous manner. "I should have known by the way you and Al looked and acted in this world, like it was totally foreign. I should have known when you chased me for the Uranium Bomb." He was more so talking to himself than me, looking at the table as he spoke. "It's kind of ironic, really. This whole time I've been traveling with, with… the Travelers! You two _are_ the Travelers, the Shamballians. Christ, if those stuck-up assholes could see me now."

He finally glanced up at me, seeing my impatient confusion. And in a sort of gloomy demeanor he said,

"I guess it's time I told you about _my_ history."

`~!#$%^&*()-_=+

**Author's Note** – thanks for reading.

**Also Updated:**

_Not What I Expected_ (dbz)


End file.
